


First Kiss

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was asked to kiss a stranger for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from the video, ‘First Kiss’ by Tatia Pilieva. You can find the video on YouTube. It’s really great.

I had said yes when two friendly gentleman asked me if I wanted to kiss a stranger for the first time. I was on my way to the café when they stopped me. But coffee could wait. They smiled at me, and lead me into a nearby studio, then asked me a few questions; ‘what is your name? age? birthdate? sexual orientation? are you okay with us filming this experience?’

 

“Gerard Way. 29. April 9th. Gay. Yes.” I had said, answering the given questions honestly. They both nodded, and gave me a scarf. “Put this over your eyes, to make the experience more of a surprise.” one of the men said. I did as I was told.

 

“Okay, we’re going to take you to the recording room, where you will meet the person you are kissing. You’re still okay with this?” one of the men asked. I nodded. “Yep.”

 

They lead me into a room that felt a lot colder than the previous room we were in. “Keep the blindfold on until we tell you to remove it. The person is already in front of you. We are just setting up.”

 

“Okay,” I said. “Alright,” a voice added. It was low, and a bit raspy. I jumped a bit, but quickly relaxed. The man I was kissing was in front of me. I began to feel nervous. Well, why wouldn’t I be? I was kissing a guy I hadn’t ever met before.

 

I heard a couple clicks, and inaudible voices in the background, and then a cough. “Alright, you can remove your blindfolds now.”

 

I gulped, and slowly reached behind me, untying the loose knot, revealing a spacious room, with a white backdrop behind the unknown man and I.

 

I looked at the man in front of me, and my eyes widened.

 

He was gorgeous, to put it simply. Shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, a lip ring, and two arms that were _covered_ in ink. He had black skinny jeans - similar to the ones I was wearing- and a tight dark blue shirt on. He was a short fellow, whereas I was pretty tall. He offered me a smile. “Hey, I’m Frank.”

 

“Uh, hey. Gerard,” I said nervously, holding out my hand. He gladly shook it. We looked at each other for a bit, just taking our features in. “You’re very pretty,” he commented. I blushed. “Thanks. You are too,”

 

We stood there, and he laughed a bit, turning to the guys filming us. “So, do we just, go for it, or what?” he asked, putting two hands up and shrugging. One of the guys behind a camera nodded. Frank looked back at me, and took a step closer.

 

I stayed put, and looked down at him. I laughed slightly. “I think I have to bend down a bit.” 

 

He laughed as well. The sound was melodic. “Sorry, I’m a bit small,”

 

I shook my head, and leaned down. “It’s okay.” I said. He nodded, his eyes flickering down to my lips; I bit my bottom one out of habit. He parted his lips lightly, and just pressed them against my own.

 

I immediately responded, wrapping my arms around his waist, and pushing him up a bit. He linked his hands around my neck, pulling me closer to him. Our lips worked together, well, perfectly, it seemed. He played with the hairs at the back of my neck, and I squeezed his hips gently. He let out a short, breathy laugh, before pulling away. He stayed in the same position, the feeling of his mouth lingering on mine. 

 

I licked over my lips, smiling a bit. I kissed his forehead, and loosened my hold on his waist, pulling away a bit. He blushed lightly. “You’re a great kisser,” he whispered. “You are too,” I replied.

 

“Lets do it again,” he said dreamily, and kissed me again. I froze for a second, before kissing back, biting his lip. He gasped against my lips, laughing again, pulling away. But as he pulled away, he whispered, “if you do that again, we’ll be doing more than kissing.”

 

A shy smile fought it's way onto my lips as I nodded. He removed his arms from my neck, and I did the same on his waist. We looked at each other, playful smiles plastered on our lips. We heard the click of the camera, and we both turned our heads.

 

One of the men came up to us. “Thank you for participating in this. The video will be up on YouTube in a couple of weeks, titled as ‘First Kiss’. We have to do some editing on it, so it’ll take some time. We appreciate your bravery in taking part in this project.”

 

We both nodded. “How many people are in this?” Frank asked.

 

“We have 12 strangers altogether, but we’re looking for 20.” he said. Frank nodded.

 

“I’ll show you out then. Thanks for your time,” the man said. Frank and I were escorted out of the studio with smiles permanently on our faces. “I hope we see each other again,” Frank said, and turned to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. I didn’t want him to leave. “What?” Frank asked, confused.

 

I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it. I looked at him, and he was smiling. He rolled his eyes, and said, “I know. I feel the same way,” before kissing me, right in the middle of the sidewalk.

 


End file.
